ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount Stage 9
Paramount Stage 9 is located on the Paramount Pictures lot in Hollywood, California. Stage 9 was used in most Star Trek productions including the first seven feature films, The Next Generation and Voyager. It was used through the four-year run of Star Trek: Enterprise and also housed sets for the film . 1977-1986 During its pre-production, sets for Star Trek: Phase II were slated for construction and permanent use on Stage 9. Most of Phase II s sets were completed when that series gave way to production of , at which point they were modified and expanded for use in the feature film. Stage 9 contained the primary interiors of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|refit Enterprise]] and the ''Enterprise''-A including the main bridge, transporter room, sickbay, corridor complex, Captain Kirk's cabin, and engineering. . The sets remained mostly unchanged for .}} The stage was used through for Bird-of-Prey and Enterprise-A interiors, until it was taken over for permanent use in Star Trek: The Next Generation. 1987-1994 In , with the start of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the sets on Stage 9 underwent minor modifications, the most drastic of which being the overhaul of the engineering and main bridge sets - the latter becoming the battle bridge of the . ]] With new bridge and living quarters sets being constructed on Stage 6 for season one, Stage 9 contained the ''Enterprise-D's engineering, sickbay, crew quarters, transporter room, shuttlebay, and corridor complex sets. Other sets include the shuttlecraft interior, Data's quarters, and the Tamarian bridge seen in the episode , filmed on and . The scenes on the Rutian plaza in the episode were also filmed on stage 9 as were the scenes aboard the Talarian observation craft in the episode , filmed on . Stage 9 also housed the workout room seen in episodes such as , filmed on . Over the seven season run of TNG, the sets were refined - the corridors were expanded for longer tracking shots - but remained mostly unchanged even through the production of the seventh feature, . and in and respectively.}} Space across from the transporter room was saved for swing sets such as Troi's office and the battle bridge doubled as Data's lab and other locations, on and off the Enterprise. Break-in On , a user on the video sharing website posted four videos entitled Stage 9 Interlopers. Consisting of four parts, the videos were shot on the night of by (at least) two fervent Star Trek fans who had broken onto the Paramount lot. Wandering through the darkened sets of Star Trek: The Next Generation (circa season one), the fans were able to light select parts of the sets, including most of the ship's display terminals and part of the warp core. Dressed in a makeshift Starfleet uniform (with white socks), one of the fans acted as the host of what was likely intended to be a homemade documentary - at one point climbing onto a sickbay biobed, then accidentally knocking it to the floor. Taking still photographs of the various "working" control panels, the fans can be heard discussing ways of removing set pieces from the stage. According the YouTube user's description of the videos, when the fans were caught, they dropped the camcorder containing the footage and fled. http://youtube.com/watch?v=K3D7pZ2iOIY&mode=related&search= 1994-2001 After their use in Generations, the sets on Stage 9 underwent yet another revamp for their debut as the . ]] While retaining their general position, the ''Voyager interior sets were dramatically expanded, engineering gaining a large second level and sickbay expanding to include a larger doctor's office and (from the second season on) an adjoining medical lab. The corridor complex was similarly expanded. In , Voyager s sickbay was modified for use in and again in for . The entrance to main engineering also represented the ''Enterprise''-E's library. 2001-2005 In , following the end of Voyager s final season, all of the sets in Stage 9 were permanently removed. , ]] Instead of being home to the interiors of the NX-01 for ''Enterprise, Stage 9 housed only that series' cave set and various swing sets. Paramount Stages 18 and 8 housed all of the NX-01 interiors used in Enterprise. Stage 9 became home for the Rura Penthe sets in the episode , the bridge of the in the episodes and , the Risan bistro, nightclub, and basement under the nightclub as well as Hoshi Sato's appartment in , and the scenes on Rigel X for . The ceiling of the stage was actually seen in these scenes, as it was deemed a good fit for the interior of the complex. Stage 9 was home to the mines of Remus in for the filming of scenes from . Following the cancellation of Enterprise in , Stage 9 was, for the first time in many years, put into use in non-''Star Trek'' productions. 2007 According to a news item from The Trek Movie Report website, J.J. Abrams' 2008 film, Star Trek, was - in part - filmed on Paramount's Stage 9. Set construction was scheduled to take place in , utilizing other "historic" Star Trek sound stages including Stages 8, 11, 14, 15, and 18. http://trekmovie.com/2007/05/03/trek-xi-update-no-confirmed-cast-some-shooting-at-universal/ Productions *''Star Trek: Phase II'' * * * * *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * * * *''Star Trek: Voyager'' * * *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' * * ( ) Sources *Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series *Stephen Edward Poe, A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager *Michael and Denise Okuda, Star Trek Nemesis (Special Edition) text commentary *Michael Okuda, A Brief History of Paramount Stages 8 & 9, StarTrek.com External links * Paramount Pictures - official website * de:Stage 9 Paramount Stage 09